The Biomedical Technology Service Laboratory (BTSL) is a unique core facility because it offers numerous basic, classical, proven support services that are vital for biomedical research, but not cutting edge technology. The BTSL has been in existence for 22 years and has evolved into a user friendly, multi-faceted facility occupying eight sites located on the main campus. The BTSL is the largest core facility. The director and staff stability is definitely an asset for the BTSL. The director has been in this position for 22 years and the one staff person has been in her position for 17 years. This longevity has nurtured excellent communication and interaction with all of the biomedical research investigators, post docs, laboratory technicians and students. The core director is extremely knowledgeable about all of the instrumentation in the core facility in terms of use, trouble shooting, installation and performing minor repairs. Good, long term working relationships with numerous service engineers has also been an asset for helping to keep everything optimized as much as possible. The governing breakdown of the BTSL is as follows: 1) Institutionally, the BTSL falls under the auspices of the Office of Sponsored Research Administration led by Dr. Sandra Harris-Hooker, Vice President and Associate Dean for Sponsored Research Administration. 2) A Core Advisory Group consisting of all of the core directors, the RCMI Program Director, Dr. Vincent Bond, the core administrator, Pamela Alexander and an external member Dr. Mark Bouzyk from Emory University and 3) A BTSL Core User Group consisting of selected faculty members who use the facility and can offer constructive critique, as well as help develop policies and procedures that will enhance the core operations. The current members of the BTSL User Group are: Dr. Deborah Lyn, Dr. James Lillard, Dr. Jonathan Stiles and the core administrator, Pamela Alexander.